Talk:Indominus rex
Name It is true that we do not know the name of this creature. However, I think we should not call it "Genetic Dinosaur". The whole name makes no sense. Can't we just call it "Hybrid". there is only 1 hybrid in the film universe, so people will know what it means. BastionMonk (talk) 16:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I guess I'm not the only one who thought the article needed a better name. I was thinking about renaming it to "Unnamed Genetic Hybrid". --The Collector 21:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be called Diabolus rex? Rex Fan 684 (talk) 19:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No. Diabolus rex is not the official name of the hybrid and is merely a fan nick-name. --The Collector 00:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::The name "Diabolus rex" came from a Sci-Fied article that held details from an anynomous person who claimed that they had inside information. The term "D-rex" was later corraborated by a leaked image from the "D-rex Paddock" set that labeled the set as "D-rex Hyd. Shack #4". Presumably, this translates to "Diabolus-rex Hybrid Shack" and the #4 referencing the set piece for the set constructors. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 19:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::True, true. But according to early leaked info Simon Masrani's name would be Rash Patel. Therefore, I ceased to trust any name that was not officially confirmed. However, if most of you think these leaked pictures are enough evidence, we should change the name to D. rex. BastionMonk (talk) 21:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Everything I've heard points to the animal being called D. rex, so personally, that's what I would go with. Rex Fan 684 (talk) 21:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) According to SciFied the name of the Hybrid is Indominus rex (see here). "The following product listing confirms the name change is legitimate and also shows off some names of some upcoming Jurassic World toys to hit shelves later on this year." Shall we change the name? BastionMonk (talk) 10:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) What we know The thing is about 40 feet tall, like Tyrannosaurus from the third film tall, and from what we can tell from the trailer has Velociraptor claws. Conclusion? I humbly submit this. If I was trying to create a badass dinosaur hybrid, this is pretty much the direction I'd go. Oops forgot to sign my name.Brandon Storm9 (talk) 02:15, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually, if the LEGO leaks are real, its going to look different. I have my doubts as they look like a bunch of modified figures from LEGO's previous Dino theme. Especially the Ceolophysis that is not confirmed for JW, but it did appear in the Dino theme I've mentioned before. If they're the real deal, then I feel that D. rex, while still cool, is a bit underwhelming than we actually thought. --The Collector 01:19, November 28, 2014 (UTC) 40 feet tall is NOT the dinosaur's height, but the paddock's. I assume that the dinosaur will in normal T. rex size. --rizkirafu ::Owen described the hybrid as "Almost 40 feet high." So this means that its height is at least 12 meters or more. --The Collector 22:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No, it's the wall, the dialogue is "Almost 40 feet high, is she really climbed out?" (correct me if I wrong about the dialgue). The paddock should be bigger if the creature is in that size. --rizkirafu December 10, 2014 This could Work! A Genetic Dinosaur crossbreed with T-rex, Raptor, Cuttlefish and Death Adder Snake. Not even put into the park yet, secretly made outside the theme park. Escapes, putting the park into chaos. It will work! Silhouette Image It is unknown if the shadow image is of the new Hybrid. In fact, regarding what we know about the film, it's likely the shadow of the Spinosaurus skeleton that's on the Main Street. Regardless, it doesn't match at all the shape of what we know the Hybrid is to look like, as leaked images as well as the leaked Lego figure show an animal with a much more Carcharodontosaurian skull shape: Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 19:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I see. Somehow, I remembered that this shadow was supposed to be from the hybrid. Most have been the speculation at the time. Thank you soo much for pointing it out! BastionMonk (talk) 21:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Full Indominus Rex's picture leaked When I visited a Jurassic Park fanpage in facebook, the admin posted some leaked dinosaur pictures including our new monster. You can see that the creature seems walk in four... --Rizkirafu (talk) 01:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Lucky find you have there. I think its posture is much like Iguanodon, being able to both go into a quadrupedal and bipedal stances because the JW trailer clearly shows it running bipedally. --The Collector 03:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, the arms are longer than I expected... and I didn't see any T. rex or raptor parts on her. She is more like an allosaur than T. rex/raptor hybrid.--Rizkirafu (talk) 07:53, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::It's most likely she inherited the raptor's intelligence rather than appearance. Am I the only who sees some form of proto-feathers on the hybrid's arms?--The Collector 20:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) New trailers http://www.aintitcool.com/node/70902 New trailer reveals that when they attempted to make Indominus rex, they succeeded in creating a sibling pair. But one then ate the other one. They wanted an "exciting" attraction and that's exactly what they got: they bred it for needless hyper-aggression. It doesn't even kill because it is hungry or threatened; once its loose it attacks herbivores but leaves their uneaten corpses - killing just to kill. Also the running theory going around is that "it can think" - or at least extremely high intelligence. Theory is that it actually cannot climb out of its enclosure, but it left a lot of scratch marks to trick the staff into assuming she did (like in the first movie when the kids leave one panel open in the kitchen to distract the raptors when they're really in another cabinet). Then it's a simple matter of using its natural camouflage.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Lego lengths Who's the idiot who put 17m high and 27m long in the description ??? He hasn't seen that this is not the size of the actual animal but the toy in the source he used ? Look at the other dinos toys, their size is also different than the official well-known listing. The worst is that the description of the Indominus toy depicts the actual animal at 43feet long and 18feet high, but the utter idiot in question certainly missed it. I'm disappointed, I thought the JP wikia was filled by reliable people. 04:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Tehd :Thanks for notifying me. I've changed it. BastionMonk (talk) 08:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC)